Avengers 2-Chapter 2
by MarvelGirlXOXO
Summary: When all the avengers have major out coming problems in there own lifes, more world problems start to brew. In this chapter, Pepper thinks she might be pregnant; Betty thinks that Bruce is having a affair; Steve falls in love again;Bruce and Tony work on a micro flybrian chip that might "f" things up; Natasha thinks that Clint maybe working again for the evil.


**Chapter 2 - What Are You Hiding From Me? **

**As once Bree McDalison once said " The words that tell truth is the wisdom of the heart" To be frank, not everyone uses her words of wisdom. Most people cover up ,acting as if a teenage girl trying to hide a blemish on her face. But we all know that not all cover ups work as good as you think it does , As much as i would love to go on , i must go on with the happing. **

**As the sun peeked in through Steve's apartment window , he felt a glimpse of excitement spread throughout his body. Steve rushed to his small little closet and picked out his favorite shit and leather jacket and headed down to the coffee shop that read "Sally's Finest Coffee Shop" As he stepped in he felt delighted when we herd the dinging noise ring throughout his ear and the smell of freshly grinned coffee beans .**

**"Ah, Steve back for your regular ?"**

**"Oh hey Diva, ah yea , and do you know if Tara is in ?" **

**"I think so , ill see if i can grab her and let her guide you to your table"**

**"Thanks Diva"**

**"No problem Rodgers...no problem at all"**

**A smirk came across Diva's choclate colored face.**

**As Tara walked in the room Steve had a warm feeling on his back. Steve gave Tara a warm smile and he went to greet her. **

**" Hey Tara" Steve said**

**"Oh, hello Steve" Tara replied **

**" Sit with me?" Steve asked **

**Tara smiled and sat down . the two of them once again sat down and chatted for hours. Steve felt like he was in love, he never thought like he would ever feel this way ever since his lost love past away doing time. Although what he not come by on was that they just met a couple days ago and didn't know how she felt. The more they talked the more Steve fell in love with her. Tara wasn't looking for love, just a friend and Steve was acting very nervous around her and Tara had no idea why. **

**" Is something wrong because its ok if you tell me." Tara said**

**" oh .. Um... Me? Eh well no not really, theres not much thats wrong , eh.. Nothing at all.." Steve said nervously **

**Tara new for sure that Steve wasn't being honest with her and he was being very secretive . Steve felt like all the blood was over flooding his body and it was 150 degrees out he was that nervous around her.**

**Tara wanted to know exactly what he was keeping from her, and she would do anything to find out.**

**Back at lab , banner was packing up his new invention . **

**" Morning Darling!" Betty squealed as she was stretching**

**" Morning Betty , Im packing up my Micro Fibolyner Cube Chip to bring to Mr. Stark. **

**"This early?" Betty asked **

**" Betty, Its 11am , and i also gotta take a plane there so wont arive until later on today. Ill probably come home early morning tomorrow." Bruce replied **

**" Ok , well have a safe flight baby" **

**Betty gave Bruce a kiss for luck and a hug for love. As Bruce flew to Malibu CA , Banner had a breath of excitement. Betty on the other hand was suspicious and was thinking that Bruce is having an affaire. Without telling Bruce , Betty took a plane to California. **

**Back at the Stark mansion , music rang throughout the house . The music from "Marvin Gaye Let's get it on" rang aloud. In the lofting room Tony and pepper both curled up on the couch having a moment locking lips.**

**Bruce knocking the door and ringing the bell several times got no response although he herd loud music from inside, with out holding back Banner decided just to go on in because Tony had a thing for ignoring everything . Bruce walked in as Pepper and Tony were having a make out session on his couch. **

**" Oh! Im so sorry! i didn't expect this.. sorry i -" bruce said fast in a panicking way while trying to move away he knocked over Tony's $150 lamp. **

**" Hey! You break it you gotta buy it now! Just kidding, just kidding ..Im rich , ill just buy a new one." Tony said **

**Pepper rolled her eyes and smirked at Tony. **

**"Oh my, Bruce come on in Im sorry, Tony here made Jarvis put the doorbell on mute, but come on in, what can we do for you?" Pepper asked Banner **

**" Um Pepper , I thought we were having a moment?" Tony said to Pepper**

**" Well Tony i think we can arrange to finish that moment later" Pepper replied **

**"Sounds good Pep" Tony replied to pepper**

**Tony walks over by bruce**

**" anyways , Tony i have a cube Chip that i need for you to look over possibly?" Bruce asked**

**"A cube chip!? Please step in my lab..." **

**The two voices fade through out the house.**

***knock knock* **

**Pepper walks on over to answer the door. As pepper opens the door she sees Flawless red hairs and a spandex outfit. Its no other then Natasha R. **

**"Natasha, uh, hi." Pepper greeted Natasha **

**" hi pepper, I need your advice and help" she replied **

**" um sure go ahead, sit." Pepper said **

**" Clint , he's acting a bit weird lately .. He's been arranging top secret meetings with god knows who and I'm really worried. " Natasha explained quickly. **

**"Ok , ok .. Um do you know-" pepper gets cut off by her running to the nearest sink and puking up her lunch.**

**"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Natasha asks **

**Pepper still trying to cough out the rest responds **

**" i don't know , I've been fine all day.**

**Im sure its nothing" pepper responds **

**" You should come back tomorrow Natasha , i don't want you to catch something " pepper responds **

**Pepper walks up to her master bedroom bathroom. Confused she looks in the mirror and realized shes a couple days late. Pepper becomes worried. Pepper has no idea if shes pregnant or not. Its possible she with her countless times with Tony. She prays and hopes not. If she told Tony that she might be pregnant , he would freak. So pepper decided to keep this theory a secret until she knows for sure. Only time will tell if is or not. **

***In Tony's lab***

**"I have a device Ive been wanting to know that is safe to use , so i was wondering if you can look over it for me?" Bruce explained **

**" Eh sure, ill have Jarvis run some tests." Tony replied **

**"Thanks." Said Banner **

***at Clint's office* **

***Clints on the phone***

**" mmhm.. I can see what i can do, no promises that the deflex newtro implant will be safe, its highly dangerous and-"**

**Clint's gets cut off by Natasha breaking into his office.**

**" hey Clint whats up" Clint hangs up the phone **

**"Its not the time.. Im about to go to a meeting..." **

**"Another?, Come on Clint , tell me whats going on! What are hiding from me thats so top secret that you cant tell your girlfriend?!" Natasha shouted at Clint**

**" I'm sorry Natasha, i have to go.." Clint responded.**

**Clint walks out of the room carelessly with his files and a jet black suitcase. Natasha felt as if all the blood in her body went to her head. She slumped down on Clint's working chair , her chin resting on the palm of her hand and sighed. **

***At Janes House***

**"Hey Thor, Ive been told that Asgard has already been rebuilt.." **

**" Who does this one speak of nonsense, Asgard is still in the process of becoming a world again." **

**"Well thats not-"**

**Jane gets cut off by Thor yelling " Nonsense! NONSENSE I SAY ! ASGARD IS NOT SAFE FOR YOU YET!" **

**" What are you talking about, i thought you said that it was being rebuilt, why don't you want me to come back. Why have you been lying to me the past months!?" Jane shouted**

**" I don't want you there!"**

**" Excuse me, i have to go!" Jane cried **

**Jane grabbed her car keys and drove off. All she thought about was how Thor was being a complete jerk to her. Jane was devastated that her boyfriend has been lying to her. He could of told her that, but he lied about it, thats what maked Jane mad at ever. As Jane stepped on pedal of her jeep . sweat and tears ran down her face. **

***Woman driving in car***

**" Hello, Im calling about hiring a privet investigator. Hmh, yes. $20,000? Deal. I want you to investigate every detail on -" and the woman ramble on. **

**Remember how i said not all cover ups work as good as you think they do? Exactly, be carful because every time someone gets onto your cover up, they'll stop at nothing until you expose it to them. **


End file.
